


Jonathan Crane BDSM

by Itty_Bitty_Sub



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2807996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itty_Bitty_Sub/pseuds/Itty_Bitty_Sub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane gets home after a week from being captured and put in Arkham asylum. His baby girl just wants him home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonathan Crane BDSM

Sitting...waiting....all alone...

The worst thing for a little to go through...

I just want my Daddy, I don't like worrying day in and day out as he reeks havoc in the streets...

I lie sleeping in the floor of our living room, too tired to wait for Daddy any longer...

 

     Time moves fast as I dream of my Daddy, holding me and kissing the top of my head as he reads me a bedtime story, a silent tear unknowingly falls as I sleep. The dream is interrupted as I am roughly taken off of the floor and help tightly in someones arms, "I missed you so much Princess!" "Daddy! You're home! what happend? are you alright? I was so worried you'd never come home? I'm so gl-" I was silenced by a tender kiss from Daddy. "Babygirl.. No more questions. Daddy is fine, he's just so happy to see you. I'll explain everything after I get to relax."

     Relax... I knew what that meant, and it immediately brought joy to me. The best way for Daddy to relax is to use my mouth...

     Daddy winds his fist through my hair, pushing me down and forcing me to walk on all fours. He leads me to the bedroom very fast, I barely have time to move and so I scrape my knees on the rough carpet, the sting in my skin only tells me how eager Daddy is to be pleased, and I know I want nothing but for him to be happy....

      "Babygirl, you know what to do," he whispers to me softly as we reach our play room. It had been so long since I had been in here. In the week Daddy was missing, I didn't once step inside because I knew of the heartbreak it would bring me, thinking I could never play with Daddy again. I was lost in thought until I got a slap across the face. "Little girl, what do you think you're doing? I get home and you choose to ignore me? I knew you were worthless..." "No Daddy! I'm sorry! I was just thinkin-" "Thinking what? That you can just go ahead and decide when and what you want to do? You know the rules." "I WAS JUST WORRIED!" I shouted, immediately regretting the decision to be loud. It was that moment I knew I would be punished, but in looking up at Daddy, he seemed touched.. He stepped away and sat on the bed across the room, "I'm so sorry Darling.. Daddy just lost his temper, work has been stressful, you know that. It's hard being put away with the crazies when I'm only trying to make other people see what they do." "I know Daddy, it's just sometimes I worry so much. I love you." "I love you to Princess." Daddy then gave me a sincere smile, a smile that meant the world to me, and then I knew I had to make him happy.

     As I crawled to Daddy, I could see the approval and want in his eyes. Even though he tried to mask it with looking calm, I could see right through him, and he knew it. "Princess, what do you have planned?" "Oh, nothing, just doing as I'm told." As I reached the end of the bed, I started to caress the outside of his pants, they were growing tighter withe each passing moment. "May I Daddy?" all he replied with has a knod and a soft grunt. I then proceeded to unzip his pants and tug lightly on both his trousers and underwear. Underneath was Daddy's monster that I craved so much, I couldn't wait to taste it.

    "Daddy.." "Yes baby girl?" "May I kiss it?" "Only because you asked so nicely." As I pulled him completely out, I took the time to be mesmerized by the cock I have come to worship so much. The glistening precum highlighted the head of his glorious dick, and so I kissed it. Tasting the salty juice from Daddy's cock sent me into a dream, fantasizing about what could possibly happen next. As ideas swirled through my mind, I could see Daddy getting impatient, and so i started to take him into my mouth.

      With my hand wrapped around the base of his cock, I slowly slipped my lips over his head. His slight moan only encouraging me, and so I took in more of him. Shortly after, I started to bob my head up and down his length, glad I can make him so happy with my mouth.

      As I felt his hand go on the back of my head, I knew what was coming. He tangled his fingers in my hair, "be a good girl for Daddy and show me what you can do." He then pushed my head down on his cock, pushing to the back of my throat. As i gagged, he pushed more, until he was inside my throat. I wanted to pull away, but the grip he had on me was too strong for me to lift myself. I choked on his cock, unable to breath for what seemed an eternity, until he let go. I fell back, coughing with drool falling from my mouth and tears streaming down my face. 

       "Baby girl..." He said softly as I sit crying to myself, "you know it turns me on when you cry." As he stood up from the bed, he grabbed my arm and instructed me to undress. As I stand naked before my Master, the thoughts of what could happen start racing through my head again. My thoughts were interrupted by yelling. "Did you fucking hear me?" "No, I was thinking." "Again with the thinking. You know what? I THINK it's time for you to have a punishment." "Daddy please! I'm sorry." "Who knows what you had been up to all week while I was gone, maybe you were touching yourself with out permission like the little worthless whore you are!" "No Daddy, you know I wouldn-" "Quiet! I want you to go bend over the bed."

        I listened to his orders, I now am bending over the bed, my ass presented to my Daddy. "I know you're better than that, you need to listen to me. Or else you're just useless, and Daddy doesn't deserve that, does he?" "Not at all Daddy." "No, I don't. and so to teach you a lesson, you're going to get a long over due punishment." It was then that he started to rub an implement on my butt, I could tell it was the paddle.. My least favorite... "I want you to count to ten, okay slut?" "Yes Daddy." "You know what... Call me Master, for now." "Yes Da-Master." "and for that slip, you earned yourself another five."

       WHACK! I was hit with the paddle, over and over, letting out a scream with each one, followed by counting.

 

11...12...13...14...15...

 

"I'm so sorry Master..." "Don't call me that anymore, I'd rather be your Daddy. Now come here." On hearing that I jumped to my Daddy and sat on the floor with him. He rubbed soothing lotion on my butt while promising me ice cream. "You know... you didn't finish helping me relax..."


End file.
